ISS Enterprise, Dark Mirror
by Nic01224
Summary: Set in the mirror Universe, directly following the events of In a Mirror, Darkly. Captain Archer lives, barely, and must now retake his ship. However when Q appears stating that the Q have had a hand in his ascension to becoming Emperor, a new mission awaits the USS Defiant, now the ISS New Enterprise, to restore order and peace to the Empire and end the war that has plagued it.
1. Chapter 1

Star Trek-ISS Enterprise-Darkness Reflection

Jonathan Archer couldn't move, the would be Emperor had been poisoned by the slut Hoshi Sato and traitor Travis Mayweather. Archer felt weak, helpless. Yet within him a burning furnace of rage within him kept him clinging to life, he'd been so _close_. It would take a short Sato awhile to get past the codes he's installed to have full control over the ship, so he had to move fast. Using the former Captains private and secure comm. Archer contacted the one man he thought might still be loyal.

"Commander Tucker, do you read me?"

"...I'm reading you Sir, what are your orders?"

"Does the traitor Phlox still live?"

"I was just about to finish him Sir, this scum tried to sabotage your ship."

A rush of pride flowed through Archer despite the pain and rage, _his _ship.

"Do nothing of the sort! For the moment I need him alive, bring him to me and tell the scum to bring every anti venom in his possession. There are traitors in our midst Commander...do this for me and I promise you will be rewarded, my first officer...with T'Pol, if she still lives, will enjoy a new life as your pet."

"By your command Sir, where are you?"

"Come to my quarters, quietly, understood?"

"On our way."

Yes he would live; his mind was already filling with the delicious justice he would inflict. Phlox would build four agony booths-for himself, Sato and Mayweather. With one spare...the other three would be permanently occupied. He grinned, it was grimace due to the pain, but the he was far from through. He hadn't decided yet whether he would keep his word to Tucker, or what to do with T'pol. She disgusted and fascinated him, he had never quite decided whether or not sex was on the agenda. She was simply too good to be allowed to die, at least for now, despite all she had done. Archer heard footsteps approaching and prayed it was Tucker. He braced himself in case it wasn't. Fear clutched at his chest, icy and black, but he would not die begging. He was a soldier. It was Tucker and that slime Phlox. Tucker ran towards him, eyes wide with shock at what he saw.

"By the Empire, Captain what happened?"

"The traitors...they have poisoned me Tucker...I know in the past I might not have completely believed in your loyalty, but now I say this; help me here and now and you will never have to prove yourself again...the reward I mentioned it but one of many..."

For the slightest moment Tucker seemed conflicted, before he turned and pointed his rifle at the good doctor, he almost leapt forward and began to work, scanning Archer's vitals and trying to detect the poison. Phlox stinking tongue stuck out in concentration.

"Borga plant, a few minutes more and you would be beyond help..."

Archer felt a shot in his arm, a strange coolness descended upon him. The burning agony retreated suddenly, his shaking hands steadied themselves and his eyes fully focused, another shot of steroids would keep the rest of his weakness at bay until he had time to rest. Archer rose, his features twisting with hate as he hit the doctor across the temple before kicking him, knocking him out cold. Tucker grinned then handed him one of the Defiant's phasers. Archer noticed that Tucker himself still used a rifle,

"First things first Commander Tucker, we need to storm the bridge. We shoot to kill, no hesitation, the rest of the crew will not fight so long as we act quickly."

Archer gave up on the agony booth idea, indulgences like that would have to wait. It was time to retake his ship, kill the traitors and bring order and victory to the Empire. They moved quietly, knowing full well they could not be tracked by the ships sensors as of yet. Coming to the bridge Archer grinned. Sato was stood, out in the open and arrogant alongside Mayweather, they were drunk on power. Archer set the phaser on maximum; Tucker aimed the rifle at Mayweather. They were ash in less than five seconds, neither had time to move. Archer blasted Mayweather's body to ash too.

Entering the bridge phaser raised, Archer looked about him. The fear in their eyes delighted him, finally they respected and feared him, and finally they saw him for what he truly was. With a rage filled shout he declared:

"**I **am the **Emperor** and **no** other!"

They all looked at him, and then slowly-a few of them at first, Tucker among them, then all of them saluted him.

"Send a one way hail to Terra Prime, tell them they have five minutes to declare **me **Emperor and swear their loyalty to me, and broadcast it across the Empire. The pretender, currently on the throne and all of the elites loyal to him are to be executed immediately. Otherwise Terra Prime will pay the ultimate price, as will anyone else that defies the Emperor. Oh and fire a warning shot...destroy the Imperial Palace. "

Tucker moved over to the weapons console without hesitation, locking the planetary torpedoes upon the palace. He looked up at Archer, who scowled, only to see Tucker smile.

"I thought perhaps Sir...you would like the honour...as our Emperor, of launching the torpedoes...of making history."

I was about to shoot you for hesitating...ever the loyal dog Tucker, he thought with some humour. Yet the dog was right, Archer moved towards the control with a certain amount of drama, eying the crew who's eyes were wide with either fear or admiration. He would show he had the strength.

"On screen Commander, we should be able to see the explosion even from up here. Two torpedoes that will be more than enough...the rest will be for our dear friends in the rebellion."

Archer pressed the button, watched the torpedo descend...watch as the explosion glowed like a little sun down upon the planet as the Imperial Palace, the largest, most heavily fortified and shielded building in the Empire was consumed utterly. Within minutes the USS Defiant was being hailed by every military figure of any significance on Earth, within an hour all across the Empire they were hailing him with oaths of loyalty and begging for orders. Everyone and everything, was exactly where he wanted them.

"I go to my quarters, remain in orbit above Terra Prime. We will meet in two hours to plan our attack on the rebels. Commander Tucker, you will install additional security to the ships controls, nobody shall command this ships full power except **me**. Bring First Officer T'Pol to my quarters immediately!"

Archer's will was done without question or hesitation.

She stood before him, the traitor, the women who'd almost single headedly brought down the Defiant with her thinking. He wanted to kill her, he wanted to beat her and strangle her. Archer had a better idea though, he would break her instead...and she would love him. With T'pol's brilliant mind on his side, he couldn't lose and he knew exactly how to get her on his side again and to eventually love him.

"You are a traitor T'Pol...I should kill you."

"That is the logical course of action, yes."

Archer had to smile in disbelief and much as he hated to admit it admiration. She was brave, unafraid of even the worst he could do. Archer sat, then gestured that he gave her permission to sit on the sofa opposite him, which she did.

"I have seen a more logical...a more brilliant course of action...one that will ensure your loyalty, and explain why I have chosen to allow you to live rather than devising a painful execution for you. Your only concern and motivation regarding your recent...misdemeanours...have been out of loyalty to your people, yes?"

She looked at him coolly and the nodded, too terrified to speak.

"Now...there is only one way to stop your rebellion and theirs. You will be my consort and your planet's special representative. If I give you my word that no Vulcan's will be killed, from this moment on, if their deaths are preventable and they are not in direct rebellion, will you aid me in securing their loyalty? Killing them will only further inspire others to rebel. You have read as I have that Vulcans and Humans are equals in the other universe. What if I now said you could stand at my side, as special representative for them?"

"...Stand at your side?"

"I told you before I never had a problem with your people; you want what is best for them don't you?"

"I do."

"Then you see it is logical. Nobody but me can give you that guarantee; so long as I live your people are safe, with you at my side you can help them prosper under my rule. Surely you see, it's the only way?"

"Yes...I...I do. You are right...this civil war could destroy us all. I swear my allegiance...I will live to do your will, Emperor."

"Come here."

She stood, walking towards him with her usual casual grace. She was Vulcan...but now he looked at her properly, as though for the first time, he saw she was beautiful. She stripped, knowing his intent, and Archer favoured her with a smile. He took her with furious lust, again and again, being a Vulcan she didn't tire quickly. When they were finished, she was looking at him, her usually cold eyes alight with bliss and satisfaction. T'Pol put her soft lips to his ear and spoke the words he had waited for.

"You are my Emperor...I will stay by your side...my devotion will be my people's salvation...and your satisfaction."

"Once Tucker has finished working on the ship I want you to kill him, he has too much knowledge of it's systems. Once the ship is mine, he is the only one who could wrest it from me."

T'Pol smiled, bit his ear gently, raking her nails down Archer's chest.

"All will be as you desire...I promise."

Alone now in his quarters while T'Pol went to assist and keep an eye on Tucker, Archer felt confident. He would keep his word to T'Pol, the Vulcan's would once again give the Empire their absolute loyalty and he would have hers and...perhaps in time...her love."

Suddenly there was a flash, as a being dressed like himself inexplicably appeared in his quarters.

"Greetings Emperor...no don't bother calling security, or trying to shoot me. I am Q, I and those I represent have power you can't even imagine. We are the gods that your primitive little culture so wisely worships, albeit in typically crude and distorted forms...nevertheless, we are most pleased with you."

Archer was silent, regarding the being in front of him, it was stern and well...godly. Human looking, yet it's words rung with both truth and assurance.

"It is...an honour to meet you Q. Yet I must ask why you have chosen to...honour me with your presence?"

Archer chose his words carefully, even he knew that this alien or god was not to be offended or tested. It favoured him with a smile.

"Ah...a life form that treats me with the proper courtesy and respect...we Q evolved very early on n the Universe Archer, we are **bored**...very bored. I proposed to the Q Continuum that we do something about our boredom. So we decided that you would be our agent, our source of amusement if you will. We've killed beings ourselves before but that's boring now too, but we've never concentrated power in the hands of one such as you to watch the results...Oh don't look like that! We've had a hand in giving you your ship and the throne of the Empire as compensation, if you will; all you have to do now is follow your present course of action. Crush the rebels and conquer the universe, it is your destiny! There are wonders out there to sate desire's subtle and gross Archer, but they are only for those who are brave...and who has been braver than you in recent years...we have watched you, we have seen. Paint the Universe red Archer with the pain and suffering of the weak, bring order to the strong and deserving under** your** rule. Rest assured, I'll be here to give you a little helping hand along the way."

With that it disappeared, Archer was left alone smiling in the dark. So, it had been his destiny after all...

The plan had not taken more than ten minutes to form, the ISS New Enterprise, as it was now called, being invulnerable would lead the assault while the lesser ships would orbit the rebelling planets to ensure their shipyards were destroyed and the leaders of their world's rebellions would be brought to Imperial Justice. The crew were too afraid now of Archer to comment on his appointment of T'Pol as his official consort. The Vulcan's has sent messages to the ship asking for clemency and offering themselves once again to the Empire, with their unconditional surrender. Archer, as per his promise to T'Pol, had dealt with the Vulcan's sternly yet mercifully. The Vulcan's for their part executed the known leaders of the rebellion without trial in a show of support and willingness to repent their sins. Tucker completed most of the security work and found his neck promptly broken by T'Pol, Archer found the swift brutality of her actions very reassuring. Terra Prime's leaders had begun purging those loyal to the old Emperor-now dead-and any who resisted Archer's new rule. All over Star Fleet the old, decrepit Captains and Admirals were being replaced by strong new blood, strong new battle hardened warriors who could truly help the Empire gain victory. Some were old war buddies, but they all swore their loyalty to him. Fear would keep them all in line, fear of this ship and it's fighting Emperor and his deadly consort and body guard. It was a glorious day for the Empire...there would be greater glories still, Archer could feel it in his heart, looking out at the stars.

"Set a course for the Terran frontline, order the rest of our ships to orbit rebel planets."

"As you command."

"Engage."

"**Space...the unlimited frontier. These are the voyages of the star ship Enterprise and it's continuing mission to colonise strange new worlds, to seek out and conquer new life under our civilisation. To boldly wage war where no man has ever been before."**


	2. Chapter 2

Star Trek-ISS Enterprise-Frontline

**Captain's log: Since becoming the Commander in chief of the Terran Empire the ISS New Enterprise has led a series of crushing defeats to the rebels and we are closing in on the heart of their rebellion. That said, I know in my heart of hearts that while war may be good for expansion and a common enemy to unify against, the people chose to rebel in the first place against the Terran Empire...why would they do so if they were satisfied. As Emperor, my people look to me to address their grievances.**

Archer sat alone in his ready room, in the dark, looking out over space and marvelling at it it's beauty, its treasures. He remembered as a child how he'd looked up one day and asked his father what was out there. His father said, puffing on a tobacco pipe that had been popular during the Great Wars, that out there, there were other people that were like us, but not like us. His father explained how the Terran Empire was trying to unite different species under a common barrier and that, by doing so, bring peace and prosperity to Terra Prime. In his innocence Archer had asked, how can their be peace Dad if nobody listens to the aliens? Well that nearly earned him a good clip around the ear, but instead his father had taken a drag upon his pipe, let the fragrant smoke fill the air with it's light scent, then said Son, I got nothing against the Vulcan's...but people aren't willing to listen yet, it takes time for things like that to happen...

The memory was vivid in Archer's mind, but it was only now that Archer realised it's true importance "How can there be peace is nobody listens to the Aliens?" Well now Archer smiled in the dark, he could make the Terran Empire ready to listen. He of course would be the unquestioned ruler, but as a ruler he could create a council whereby which the Emperor could listen to the various grievances that each alien planet had and attempt to resolve them. It was the only way to cut out the cancer of rebellion, there had to be reform-real reform-whereby which the aliens would be convinced that it was genuine, in Archer's heart it was. He didn't love the aliens, in fact he despised many of them but he loved the Terran Empire, he loved his crew and he knew, having met Q, that there were powerful aliens out there, waiting in the dark at the edge of the stars, that would conquer them if they did not unite. The New Enterprise was invincible within the Empire, only time would tell if that were true for whatever else lay out there. I mean you had to wonder sometimes whether Cochan had been right in shooting on first contact, sure it had looked like a scout ship that came before an assault...but maybe they really had come in peace as they had claimed...Interrupting his thoughts their came a chime, Archer wait a second before saying;

"Enter."

T'Pol entered looking cool and remote but Archer, who she was teaching how to see the emotion that the Vulcan's themselves detached themselves from, noted her mood was light and relatively cheery, she had been happy of late due to Archer's actions towards her people, there had been much celebration on Vulca and, more surprisingly, on Terra Prime. People were saying their union could lead to a new golden age, by working together willingly rather than fracturing apart or union by force. Terra Prime and Vulca had send gifts of supplies to each other in gestures of the new cautious friendship, the fledgling steps of a more civilised age. T'Pol put her hand gently on the back of his head, pulling him to the inexplicably soft warmth of her stomach, which was always bare. Being with her, the comfort and the hot sex was one of the few things that relieved the tension that sometimes built up, wondering about planets and people and an Empire. Thankfully T'Pol was an expert at relieving tension and aiding his thoughts.

"You look troubled Captain, may as enquire as to why?"

She always took a formal tone while they were on duty, Archer appreciated it because her serious tone allowed him to keep his mid on track instead of thinking about other, far more entertaining things. Her eyes though looked into his, he saw warmth where there was once cold. To say Vulcan's had no emotions was very wrong, Vulcan's were insulated yes but they did have feelings, otherwise the concepts of emotion and the correct responses would be lost to them. They merely used their extreme control as a buffer, or firewall, yet if you looked into their eyes, like Archer was doing to T'Pol, you could see it there. It was a level of intimacy she always allowed, formal or not.

"Do Vulcan's cry?"

"Crying is illogical, though grief is natural...though again illogical...it is no less natural than death and death is inevitable."

"Death is inevitable...you didn't answer my question though."

"We cry, yes. Rarely and no Vulcan will admit it. It is the one thing we have been unable to control no matter how hard we try."

"I'm sorry, I was just curious...I've been thinking of a way to alleviate the tensions that gave rise to the current rebellion and to unite the people...it was so obvious, a memory from being a kid with my old man actually."

"No need to apologise, by old man you mean?"

"My father."

"I see. Well Captain, what are your thoughts?"

She was blunt and direct because it was her nature to be so, Archer liked to think that she knew he was less likely to kill her than any other. Nobody was completely safe, T'Pol could not believe herself to be an complete exception, exceptions had a habit of becoming...ungrateful and murderous. Archer would not allow that. He watched her carefully as he spoke, knowing full well that the repercussions of this conversation would be deep, whether for good or ill, and that their partnership would be made whole or broke in an instant. Archer's promises were serious at the time he made them, but he had never quite felt there gravity upon him until now, here with her in this room. Everything now rested on him, his words, it was Archer's first real test.

"My old man told me nobody listened to aliens, either we didn't want to hear what they had to say or we weren't ready to hear it. I'm thinking that's where this violence came from, people's grievances being ignored...the people of your world for example starved and were worked like slaves, often enough. What if I granted them a voice, a body and place where their grievances could be listened to and addressed, possibly even new laws and rights. Consider it, a room where one person speaks at a time in a circle, outlining various issues, while I at the centre listen and, after thinking, do something about them-whether it's sending resources, a relief fleet, strengthening trade it's all within my power! I've always been a hot head I know...but I've always known when to listen, with you at my side especially-knowing when to listen and act logically will be a lot easier, not perfect but easier, what do you think?"

"It's promising...but not without flaws Captain, planetary representatives could just further the agenda of their own or their class or corporations, how can you know that they will fulfil their role as representatives to all?"

"In the old days on Terra Prime...back when it was called Earth and when we were all so divided they used to vote...but that wasn't perfect...a lot of problems came from countries voting each individual government, there was no cohesion or control. I'm thinking on the lines of something like the old jury duty...where citizens would be randomly selected by computer and summoned. Every year, new representatives male and female for each planet...selection not bound by class, greed or corruption...just random selection, with this ship's powerful computer systems such a thing could be constructed, if the planets of the Empire were willing to provide such data of their populous."

Even though he was the Emperor he had to give the planets a choice, and he knew it. Further coercion would simply be seen as more of the same. T'Pol was looking him in the eye, as though trying to look into his very soul to see if he spoke the truth, he would have to prove his sincerity. The silence stretched awkwardly, before she broke it;

"It is possible yes...with the resources Star Fleet change and demands could be met very swiftly, of course as Emperor though, you will have the final say on such things?"

"With your advice too, don't forget."

"I am grateful Captain, we are nearing the Tholian space...I respectfully request your presence on the bridge Sir."

"I'll be there shortly, set a course as soon as we drop out of warp I want our shield raised, this might be the best ship in the galaxy but I'm not taking any risks. Inform Star Fleet that there will be no need for any ships to orbit the planet, I intend to put an end to the Tholian menace once and for all."

It was time to see if Phlox had managed to save Reed, as Archer now had use for him...

**Captain's log supplemental: Having saved Major Reed, Doctor Phlox has been executed for mutiny via the agony booth. I do not trust Major Reed, though he has served loyally and I have therefore given him the command of another ship, winning his allegiance in the future. We are now minutes away from the Tholian home world, I look forward to finally crushing them once and for all.**

Archer noted the bridge was almost silent, the familiar faces of most of the command crew were gone. Archer was not saddened by their loss, they were weak and treasonous. They deserved their fates, each and every one of them. Only one still lived, she looked at him now awaiting orders. Most of the crews names he now no longer knew, nor did he need to know them. They obeyed him instantly.

"All hands report to battle stations and go to yellow alert-raise shields and arm the phasers and torpedoes. We are not aiming to make the Tholians surrender, our aim as of this moment is to destroy their home planet-its debris can be mined...as for the other star bases and colonies, I'm told Star Fleet is taking them over as we speak. This is a glorious day in the history of the empire...I tell you all now to do your part, victory today and peace tomorrow!"

There was a cheer around the bridge, T'Pol gazed at him then continued at her station, though at the moment she was filling multiple roles as was Archer. There on the view screen was an angry volcanic world of flame and ash, as inhospitable as it was alien. The atmosphere was a thick poisonous fog of sulphuric fumes, yet the fires below glowed through nonetheless. Archer noted an armada of military vessels, and civilian ships-more than he could count-attempting to escape.

"Commander T'Pol, ignore the military vessels, they can't touch this ship. I want every single civilian vessel shot down."

"As you command Captain."

She did not hesitate; Archer had expected her to protest. The ISS New Enterprise shot forward, the military ships desperately attempting to manoeuvre but oh so slowly as Enterprise's blue phaser began raining down upon transport after transport. Again and again they exploded on the view screen, hundreds of them, in a spectacular display of carnage. Archer didn't want them to survive...if it wasn't genocide he would make sure the Tholian's were an endangered species. It's a war crime...but it's necessary. They were being hailed on all channels, no doubt pleads and cries for mercy. Archer would hear none and spare none. His face was grim and set, he was a solider yes, but he never liked killing a civilian unless there was no other choice. Next were the military vessels and then the planet and everything below. The first torpedo caused volcanic eruptions and extreme tectonic activity on the planet, levelling cities and killing most of the population. The second torpedo exasperated this process and the gases that flamed now were burning away the atmosphere, the planet below froze becoming a dead crystalline rock. The final torpedo cracked the planet into pieces, leaving an asteroid field and a graveyard behind. A broken world and burnt out carcasses of ships, the Enterprise and it's crew along among the dead. In less than an hour the first of Star Fleet mining vessels were already arriving as well as ships designed for star base building on the largest asteroid left by the planet, within 3 hours news had reached Terra Prime with the Enterprises' crew being hailed as heroes. Archer knew however what they did now, this was only the beginning...


	3. Chapter 3

ISS Enterprise-The Graveyard Trap

**Captain Log: Having brought peace to the Terran Empire, I have now tasked Star Fleets resources to conquering the Romulans, as well as a manufacturing a temporary truce with the Klingons. Star Fleet has worked extremely hard to stop knowledge of my ship falling into enemy hands, but it seems the time to strike is nearly upon us. That said, The Enterprise has picked up a strange distress signal which we are on course to investigate.**

Archer looked at the view screen, starting into space from his Captain's chair. T'Pol stood to his right monitoring the nearest panel. The rest of the crew were on a knife edge. Nobody knew how much data the accursed Romulans had managed to gather on the Enterprise, spies had been found and tortured. The Romulans of Archer's universe were not the cold chess players of the other universe, whom Archer had been fascinated reading about. The Romulans Archer dealt with were worse, cold chess player combined with a suicidal, nihilist fanaticism, prepared to use kamikaze tactics and fights to the death, never surrendering all for the glory of their United Union of Romulan Planets. One did not negotiate with Romulans, if you picked them up on your sensors you fired first. Sweat formed on Archer's brow, could this be a Romulan signal? They were alone in space-the rest of Star Fleet patrolled the Romulan border night and day, it was a campaign of endless hit and run assaults for both sides...

Only the ISS Enterprise had ventured out here in the Alpha Quadrant alone, deep into disputed territory, searching for the source of a mysterious signal. For the first time since acquiring the Enterprise Archer was scared, fear gripped the crew. They'd listening to the message once, there had been no image...Archer, a hardened solider was glad, but he couldn't resist hearing it again. Looking for clues, looking for any indication of what awaited them.

"Commander T'Pol...I'd like to hear the message again..."

She gazed at him, right into his eyes, then made the signal audible.

"_THIS IS CAPTAIN-OF THE CLE-PLEASE IS ANYBODY OUT THERE? WE WERE ATTACKED WITHOUT WARNING, THE ENTIRE FLEET HAS BEEN AMBUSHED. PLEASE IS ANYBODY OUT THERE!? CONTACT OUR HIGH COMMAND ON-EXPLAIN OUR SITUATION. DO __**NOT**__ ATTACK. I REPEAT DO __**NOT**__ ATTACK-ONE SHOT COULD WIPE BOTH FLEETS OUT FOREVER. PLEASE DO __**NOT**__ ATTACK. THE CAPTAIN OF THE ENEMY VESSEL HAS OFFERED A __**TRUCE**__ IN THE HOPE WE MIGHT ESCAPE WITH OUR LIVES-TIME IS SHORT...I FEAR THIS WILL THE END FOR BOTH OUR FLEETS. ONE WAY OR ANOTHER-"_

Archer's hands shook a little, he was a man normally not the least bit inclined towards sympathy or mercy. Yet Archer heard the desperation, the complete despair in this Captain's screaming distress message over the interference. One shot could wipe out both fleets? It was a disturbing enigma, the crew sat in shocked silence glancing nervously at each other. Archer knew their courage and loyalty hung by a thread.

Archer composed himself, cleared his throat loudly, and then began to speak.

"Now hear this! I know many of you have doubts about this mission, and my judgement in pursuing this signal, but whatever's out there could be a far graver threat to the Empire than anything Romulan or Klingon. As Emperor and Commander In Chief of Star Fleet I volunteered our vessel. Who better than us? The most skilled crew and a ship more powerful than any other known ship...stand firm, all of you; you know the penalty for cowardice. I for one am **not **afraid!"

They were nearing the signal, 2 minutes before visual range. It was barely noticeable yet Archer felt T'Pol's hand touch his own, very briefly, but enough to bolster his resolve even further. They had to find out the source of this distress call, more importantly they had to find out what was so terrible to have paralysed both the fleets mentioned in the message. Was it a new threat, the emergence of a new alien ship that made the Captain's current conflict moot? Hypothesis had plagued Archer's mind, the tension on the bridge was palpable.

"Captain we are within visual range."

Archer jaw dropped, his eyes were wide. There were gasps and whispers on the bridge despite the disciplined nature of the crew. The scene that stretched before them was not something they had never seen considering the recent wars. However nobody on the bridge had ever seen it like this, on such a scale.

There were thousands, possible hundreds of thousands of ships floating before them. Powerless it seemed, dead in space completely still, facing each other as they must have done, however many centuries' ago.

"Computer analyse these vessels. Do they match anything we have on record?"

"Structural design suggests similarities with the extinct species Menthar and Promellian. The Federation's records indicate the two races mutually destroyed each other however we have been unable to ascertain when this conflict occurred. These vessels are more technologically advanced than the estimates given here."

"In our universe they didn't fight to the death, even though they were better equipped, the Captain's log made that clear. There was a truce, clearly a lasting one. What was it that terrified both races so much that they dropped their war and tried to work together? Why was it that no shots were fired-you can see they were in position to fire. Did help come? Or were their respective High Commands destroyed as well?"

"If I may Sir," T'Pol interjected, "I think I speak for everyone when I say, even if there is no threat, this is a massive find for Star Fleet. Not only would the ships ore and technology we could salvage...the history here...it's fascinating."

"I couldn't agree more."

Archer said it with a smile, the explorer not the conqueror had been roused within him. A perfectly preserved standoff in space! The nagging fear of what had caused this situation was temporarily dispelled. Two mighty civilisations and the whispers of their conflict had reached Terra Prime through the Vulcan's records. Both fleets had disappeared; legend had it that both sides had launched their doomsday weapons at each other's planets...

Here they were. Found at last...after so many years.

"No life signs."

"Don't waste my time with obvious statements crewman. Come to a full stop, go no closer."

Archer's gaze was fixed upon the graveyard before him, do not fire...Archer wanted time to think.

"Run all scans, I'll be in my quarters. Once scans are complete notify me immediatly. Commander, with me."

Captain Archer sat with T'Pol in his ready room, his hands running idly through her hair has he sat in deep thought. Should he take the Enterprise in? There was a flash in the corner of his eye, T'Pol was unnaturally still, Archer turned startled with his phaser raised. Q had appeared once again.

"At the edge of unknown space Captain...what horrors and treasures await you I wonder? I have a feeling you might get both in equal measure this time. Remember the old story of Pandora's box...if you do then I imagine the decision is agony. If you don't it's going to be a big surprise, I'll be watching!"

Q winked and with a nonchalant wave of his hand disappeared, possibly the most unhelpful thing the being had done thus far. Archer knew he could not rely on Q, he was entertaining a fickle audience, one that could annihilate him. Though something told Archer that he would not be killed, simply left to die if he failed in the Q species plan to try to entertain themselves.

"T'Pol what do you honestly think, what should I do?"

"We are explorers as well as military Captain. This find has value regardless as to whether you view it as a military matter or an exercise in exploration."

"That means I'm going in, Captain's prerogative and all that. I want you to stay aboard, your job is to get me out of there. Any suspicious activity from the crew, you kill them. Any suspicious activity on my end and you beam me up first, agreed?"

"Most definitely Sir, besides allowing anything to happen to you is...well completely illogical if I may say so given my feelings towards you."

Archer looked at T'pol and gave her his winning smile. She gave him a small smile back, but her eyes were full of logical fire, fire that said she loved him. Besides T'Pol couldn't go anywhere without Archer, the ship belonged to Archer and Archer alone, it had no other master. Archer was brought out of his thoughts by the chiming of the Comm.

"Archer here."

"Captain we have completed our scans, I respectfully request the presence of yourself and Commander T'Pol on the bridge."

"On our way."

On the bridge the atmosphere was tenser than it had been when he left. He looked round, subtly, though it wasn't a Captain's job to care for the crew he had to admit seeing them this tense, this concerned was starting to get him on edge. Without waiting to be addressed he said.

"Well, is anyone going to tell me what we found apart from the Menthar and Promellian ships?"

A young ensign took a gulp, clearly too shocked to speak directed Archer and T'pol to readout that their scan had delivered, there was another ship-right in the middle of the two Armadas and like them idle in space. Archer took one look at the ships designation, eyes wide with horror, slowly sitting down in his Captain's chair. The crew all looked at him, Archer was sure to show them no fear, no weakness, just an Emperor weighing up his options. Only the Q could have placed the vessel there, so neatly back through time, right in the middle of an ancient would be battleground. If the Menthars and Promellians had investigated, even done scan, they would have known the technology was beyond anything beyond their time-Earth still a planet of savages. The registration for the ship was all over Terran history books, it's infamy matched only by the occupants onboard. It was the _SS Botany Bay _and it had been placed here in space precisely so Archer would find it...


End file.
